kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sucy, You Shrunk Me!
Sucy, You Shrunk Me! is a G/T story centered around Little Witch Academia. It takes place during the 3-year Voyage in Year 2035. Summary Sucy is up late one night creating a potion. She sneaks back to her room with a sample of potion and puts it in the fridge before going to bed. A sleepwalking Akko drinks the potion, and the next morning, she wakes up at 2 inches tall. Akko is both terrified and angry at the sight of her giant friends, but she enjoys her new power to jump like a grasshopper. Akko decides to go get Diana's help, and she pleads the Cavendish not to tell on Sucy. Diana agrees to help, but insists Akko stay in a jar in her room. Akko grows incredibly bored for the next few hours, until Barbara Parker appears. Akko desperately tries to hide from the bully against the lid, and a curious Barbara accidentally frees Akko. Akko rides her to the hallway before falling and nearly getting stepped on by other students. She catches a ride on Amanda's shoe and is brought to the cafeteria. Akko tries to jump up onto Lotte, but ends up falling into Jasminka's donuts. Jasminka ends up almost eating Akko, but she grabs onto her uvula and forces Jasminka to vomit. Diana comes and is horrified, realizing Akko was in there, and she yells at Jasminka before taking Akko to her room. Akko washes herself in the sink, and Diana makes her promise to be more careful. Akko teases Diana about loving her before Diana shrinks down her spare uniform for Akko to wear, though Akko insists on going barefoot. Later, Amanda praises the tiny Akko for not listening to Diana and staying put. Amanda takes Akko to the gym for some training, challenging her to a footrace (which Akko won), and then a pole-climbing race (which Akko lost). When gym is over, Constanze asks to carry Akko, but the German girl smashes and knocks Akko out. Akko wakes up in a miniature field of Stanbots, forced to do battle against an opposing army in Lord Constanze's name. Akko winds up as the only survivor, and Constanze rewards her with a magic shower. Constanze begins to design an Akkobot to fill in for Akko at school. After Akko does voice recording for the robot, she asks Constanze why she never speaks. Constanze reveals her stutter and how she was teased about it. Akko is happy that she told her and says she likes hearing her speak, but she remarks at how long her full name is. Amanda and Diana later get in a fight over what Diana said to Jasminka, so Akko decides to go to Jasminka. Akko tells her that she isn't mad over what happened, but Jasminka still feels bad. She reveals her disease where she's constantly hungry and must always eat, and Akko feels more bad for her. Akko tells Jasminka to promise to be more careful, then she gets her friend to smile. Characters *'Atsuko Kagari' *Diana Cavendish *Sucy Manbavaran *Lotte Jansson *Amanda O'Neill *Jasminka Antonenko *Constanze *Barbara Parker *Hannah England *Anne Finnelan *Samantha Badcock (cameo) *Shiny Chariot (mentioned) Locations *'Luna Nova' **'Diana's Room' **'Cafeteria' **'Gymnasium' **'Constanze's Lab' Category:Size-changing Fics Category:Newborn Era